


Testing Limits

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bisexual Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Collar, Consensual Kink, Cuffs, Dominant Clementine, Edging, Edging Kink, Established Clementine/Violet, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gentle BDSM, Kink Exploration, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, No Walker Universe, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Switch Violet, Sex Toys, Soft Aftercare, Submissive Violet, Three Chapters Three Kinks, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Violentine, Was Meant To Be Part Of Kinktober, better late than never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Part of my Kinktober series.After Violet indulges Clementine in her breath-play kink, Clementine returns the favour.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Testing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... I finally finished the first chapter to this fic. The updates to this won't be fast, I have other stories to work on, but I just really, REALLY wanted to get this first chapter finished and posted so I can concentrate on other things.

Testing Limits.

Chapter. 1: To the Edge.

The noises, the rhythmic hum that pulses and meanders lazily through the quiet apartment engulfs Clementine's senses, while the smoky, bluesy tones of Violet's dulcet voice completely captures her mind. Rendering any logical thought beyond the sinfully arousing sight of the slender blonde, lain bare before her, impossible to comprehend.

The sounds that surround her, that eddy and swirl, are a siren’s call. A wordless sauntering melody of voice and motor mingling together, purring through the air that is irresistibly sweet. Coupling the sultry song with the view offered her from between slender thighs spread wide, Clementine is truly captivated. The shadow of flexing and tensing muscles that shift beneath smooth alabaster skin as Violet trembles and ruts sends shivers over her own caramel skin. Shining discs of tawny gold keenly observe as her lover’s narrow hips eagerly chase the smooth silicone head, humming its strong cadence against her already slicked folds and fluttering slit. Enraptured by the sight even as long and elegant fingers uncurl from the tight fist twisted in the sheets, and intertwine with the brunette’s hand, holding the vibrator firm against her.

Her palm is soft, delicate, and a little sweaty as Violet fits her hand neatly, perfectly, into Clementine’s own. Threading her long fingers between the brunette’s own, completing the spaces left between them and clinging only for a few seconds before she pulls away and returns to curling the slim digits around fistfuls of the rumpled bedding. Her dusky voice climbs higher and louder as the soft whimpers sharpen with a deepened desperation, only to shatter when Clementine severed the contact and flicks the switch to the vibrator to the off position.

Smoothing her palm over the flat, almost gently concave span of Violet’s belly, Clementine drops her lust darkened gaze to the exposed and tantalizing folds nestled between the blonde’s thighs. The reddened and warmed flesh glistens with her arousal and she is oh, so very responsive as Clementine skims the pad of her thumb over the knot of tight nerves peeking from its hood of sensitive flesh. Her lips quirk as Violet’s whines of complaint catch in her throat, quietened by the firmer press and roll of thumb to clit.

“That’s three so far.” Her touches are gentle, soothing, stroking comfort into trembling skin as Violet’s breathing gradually slows again. “You’re doing so well, Vi. You good to keep going?”

Violet forces herself to take a long, steadying breath. Taking it deep into her lungs, the blonde holds it for a moment before she nods slowly. Her peridot eyes, saturated with silver-grey, narrow as a veil of lust and frustration blankets the sparkling green. Being taken right up to the very edge of climax over and over, only to suddenly lose the toe-curling sensation and be forcibly pressed back from the precipice is maddening and infuriatingly arousing. So much so that Violet finds herself wanting so badly to shout out her dismay at the loss of stimulation. To throw a tantrum and beat her fists and heels against the mattress in a tempestuous temper. To vent her complaints bout the unfairness of it all. To let it out on a wail, and spit out words she doesn’t mean, but she can’t. She wanted this. Asked for it even, her cheeks burning and fingers nervously fiddling with her hoodie sleeves as she did so earlier that evening, and Clementine had been perfectly willing to indulge her in exploring her kinks.

The peak in Violet’s frustration is transient, temporary. And as her temper dims, her hands come up to cover her face, suddenly shy when her body squirms as her muscles gradually relax. A cooling draught skims her heated flesh, stroking chilled fingers along her slender frame, reminding her of her nudity and compromising position of thighs spread wide around Clementine’s hips. The gentle flush of pink that darkens Violet’s cheeks deepens further still, making her look so wonderfully vulnerable as she shifts her hips and moves to draw her legs toward herself, to shyly press her thighs together. Only for Clementine to slide her palms along the inside of the blonde’s knees, preventing her from retreating and hiding.

“Uh-uh.” The corner of Clementine’s mouth lifts. The honesty of her smile seeps into golden tawny eyes and fans the warmth banked in the embers of her exotic irises. “Don’t hide yourself away from me, Vi. Keep them open.”

Violet squeezes her eyelids together even more tightly. Pale lashes closing over watercolour irises as she allows her thighs to drop wider as per Clementine’s instruction, even though her anxiety whips up a howling storm through her chest and chilled fingers slide over her limbs. Instead, she shyly draws one of her hands away from her face to creep it down the length of her slim frame, curling her palm over her exposed folds and shielding herself from Clementine’s heated gaze with her fingers instead. Hesitant and peeking through the fingers of the hand still pressed over her flaming cheeks, Violet’s lashes flutter open as she whimpers low in her throat. “Why do you like looking at it so much?”

As soon as the question rolls from her tongue, Violet knows she’s asking for trouble.

It was so subtle, the shift in the brunette’s expression. But it was there, Violet could see it lurking in the line of Clementine’s lips and dancing in her eyes as she bites the edge of her smile. There’s mischief to be found in the little rise in the corner of her mouth. A small pouting of her lips and narrowing of her eyes accompanies the curious tilting of her head. And now Violet can see that there’s something else lurking in the brunette’s heated gaze. Something that simmers in the darkest shadow as smouldering eyes sweep along her smooth, creamy skin, something possessive. And she finds herself so alarmingly aroused by it. So excited that she borders on giddy. The nervous energy of anticipation that’s singing through her blood tingles just beneath her flesh to pool in her belly and gather in her curling toes.

“Because,” The swirls and creases in Clementine’s palm seem to catch and send goose flesh shivering along Violet’s heated skin. Gentle touches stroke softly over the back of the blonde’s hand as fingers curl and twine together. “You have such a pretty little pussy. And-” Gently, she guides Violet’s shield away, a dirty little smile on her lips as she leads the trembling appendage to the sheets at her hip. Coaxing the long digits from her own, she admires for a moment, just how quickly the slim fingers drag through the wrinkled sheets. Twisting deep into the fabric and clinging desperately while Clementine trails teasing little touches down the curve of her hip bone and into the space where her leg meets her pelvis. “- I love knowing that you spread your legs only for me.”

For a long moment, Violet can’t seem to find her voice. Too overwhelmed with feeling just how hot her cheeks have flushed and how her belly suddenly feels heavy with the liquid adrenaline that swirls in her guts and sings through her bloodstream. Just intense enough to feed the flames of her excitement until she could feel her heart pounding in her throat, threatening to break out, and heightens the way her skin would tingle whenever Clementine touches her. She’s aware just how her back arches high when Clementine’s fingers finally breach her, fisting the sheets and gasping with stifled arousal. Spine bowing up and away from the mattress as index and middle fingers sink through the slick and warmth. Teasing the swollen clitoris with the pad of her thumb before circling the digit around and dragging it back and forth over the sensitive little knot usually hidden away behind the now spread folds.

Violet’s mouth twists with wordless complaints. Full lips pressing together in a small and firm pucker as heated green eyes glimmer through scattered wisps of pale blonde. Catching the dark edge of gold peering back at her as Clementine moves her free hand to press her hips firm to the mattress, halting any of the blondes efforts to stimulate herself before they can even begin.

“Vi?”

There’s a storm brewing in Violet’s wide and indignant eyes as she turns them to the brunette, and Clementine can see how the blonde is drowning in her frustration. Suffocating in her stubborn silence and refusing to vocalize exactly what she needs and wants. It’s something that Clementine is hoping to coax her out of by indulging her in her own kinks.

“This isn’t going to work if you can’t _tell_ me what you want. Or if things get too much.” Carefully, Clementine curls her fingers, pulling a delighted little mewl from the blonde’s lips. The soft pads of her fingers firmly caress across the delicate ridges lining her sensitive walls. Dragging over hidden nerves too long neglected and far too slowly for Violet’s liking, only for the digits to halt in their motions once they curl fully before then extending flat again in an equally slow movement. “So I need you to talk to me, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Stop?” Violet’s voice trembles as she turns her head to the side, the word laced with confusion. Avoiding the brunette’s gaze even as her blush burns hot through her cheeks. The sudden rosiness in her face only scorches hotter when she manages to bolster her courage and roll her head back to Clementine, peering through her lashes. “Why would I want you to stop?”

For several agonizingly long moments, both girls simply meet the others gaze, neither moving beyond the steady breathing rhythmically filling their lungs. Then the blonde’s chest shudders. Tiny sounds of pitiful impatience drift from scarcely parted lips as the older girl wraps her fingers around her lover’s wrist, holding the limb hard against her wet heat. “Touch me.”

The brunette’s thick lashes slip down low without closing entirely. The heat encircling her fingers and delicate cadence of Violet’s heartbeat pulsing through her palm sends shivers along her arm and darkens her voice humming in her chest. But still, she doesn’t move. Instead, she simply drops her gaze to the pale hands still clinging to her wrist. A warm smile curves across her lips, her pupils dilate as they watch the play of shadows shifting beneath Violet’s skin. Fascinated as narrow hips twist and curl until stationary fingers nudge a particularly good spot inside her and Violet’s grip spasms.

“Clem, _please_ …” The sharp edge to Violet’s keening gasp catches Clementine’s attention, and the warm smile that had been playing on her lips deepens into a coy smirk as she takes her hand away. Fingers twisting free of the blonde girl’s warmth, her wrist slipping through Violet’s grasping hands, Clementine leaves the blonde whimpering and writhing, her hips thrusting forward then back uselessly against rumpled sheets, rutting over little more than air. “ _Please!_ ”

“Please?”

Violet squirms against the strange feeling in her lower belly as her thighs clench tight. An involuntary reaction to the sultry richness of Clementine’s tone, the luxurious and warm roll of her tongue as she echoed Violet’s plea right back at her.

“Please what, Vi?”

Slowly she returns her fingers back between Violet’s thighs, grinning as the blonde’s chest rises and falls with her racing breaths. Mouth parting to allow her to breathe more easily, her skin and body burning beneath Clementine’s light, teasing touches. The overwhelming heat and sensitivity rolling her peridot eyes back into her head as she presses her pinked cheek deep against the pillow.

“Hmmph…We-ell, if you won’t tell me,” Clementine purrs. Once more fully sinking her fingers to the knuckle inside Violet and wringing a wet and shuddering sob from the blonde, partly muffled against the damp fabric. “Then you can show me.”

The fingers buried deep within her remain pliant no matter how much Violet’s voice jumps and keens for her to move. Motionless despite how her body shakes and trembles. Or how she gathers tight little fistfuls of the sheets sliding beneath her, twisting them up in her hands. Pliant and unmoving. And this time, when Clementine speaks, her words don’t come as a gentle suggestion, instead, they come firm.

They come as an order.

“Show me what you want, Violet.”

Slowly, Violet’s eyes lift to meet Clementine’s. Green orbs clear and sharp, fever-bright and so very determined as she breathes out soft and shaky. Her fingers dig down hard to anchor herself as Violet tilts her pelvis slightly. Angling her hips so that her tight walls drag along the two fingers stretching her tight, before she presses back down into the palm, cupped and waiting beneath her with a wail. Once more chasing the high that she has already been denied three times prior.

The way that Violet moves and the sounds that she makes are sinful. Her thighs shake, the muscles tensing tightly with pleasure as she rocks and bounces and fucks herself on the brunette’s fingers. Twisting and groaning and wiggling as hot and willing flesh eagerly parts around slicked touches. Clementine’s teeth sink into her lower lip, dragging over it as her eyes dart everywhere. Watching how Violet’s breasts shiver as she breathes, watching how her body squirms just a little whenever that sensitive little spot inside her is brushed. And watches how her hands pull and push the sheets around with her in her desperation.

Violet can feel it in the way that her breath shortens. Feel it in the way her insides coil with that sweetness that she needs so badly. Her body racing to reach that promised orgasm. She can feel how it sits heavy in her chest. Feel it leaden every muscle and burn through every nerve ending that tightens with mounting sensations. She needs to come. Needs it so badly. It hasn’t taken the blonde too terribly long to find herself, once again, teetering at the edge of her climax, and it takes Clementine even less to remove her hand once more, just as the build-up begins to crest.

“Oh… _Oh!_ No… no, no, no, no…” Violet’s voice whimpers in broken, heaving waves. Her hands tremble nervously as sweaty palms and long shaking fingers clasp at Clementine’s wrist. Pushing the younger girl’s hand harder against tender flesh as she squeezes her thighs tight around it, denying her lover’s retreat. “No… Clem. Please… _Please_ , Clem-”

“Please, Clem what?” Clementine asks. Her teasing smirk darkens her tone and ignites the golden flecks in her eyes. With little effort and a sharp twist, she slips her wrist free of Violet’s clinging fingers and clenched loins. Trailing her nails along the sensitive flesh of the blondes inner thigh as she admires the way that the taut skin twitches beneath her touch. “Tell me what you want.”

“Make me… make me come…” Violet sounds so desperate. So far beyond frustrated. And Clementine finds herself so very delighted by all of it. “... fuck me hard and fast and make me come, _please_ …”

“Oh, I will.” Clementine moves her eyes more slowly and, for half a second, the amber hue hidden beneath the tawny brown flares like liquid gold. Gaze dropping down to the angry red folds, so swollen and puffy, as she runs her thumbs agonizingly slowly along the very edge of hypersensitive skin. Suppressing a shiver of her own as she catches the sharp stutter of voice staining Violet’s short gasping breaths. “Just, not yet. You need to wait and hold on until the end, you think you can do that?”

“The end?” Violet arches her back on the bed. Her heart thunders furiously against her sternum and her eyes screw shut as she flails at the sheets in her white-knuckled fists. “Will there be one?”

“Of course.”

“When?”

Clementine smiles and slides her fingers off of the blonde’s heated skin. But instead of moving away, she pulls Violet’s hips up closer, before her fingers reach behind herself. Drawing something unseen closer to her. Something that slides softly over the sheets though still remains hidden behind the brunette’s body.

“When I decide that you’ve earned it.” She feels herself smirk when Violet’s blonde head falls back in a mix of frustration and disappointment, the messy ashen strands haloing against the pillow beneath her. And then, when Clementine hears the soft, hiccuping whimpers dribble over trembling lips, her smirk turns wickedly dark. “And after that little display of disobedience-”

Violet’s chin tilts, her head rolling as she parts a single eye. Threads of grey and silver storming the pale, shimmering green that peer up at her through the scattered platinum. “Disobedience?”

Bobbing her head once, Clementine’s mouth curls higher on one side. “You can’t be trusted with your hands.” 

Warm, firm palms slip down smooth thighs from slender hips, fingers curling under Violet’s knees and lift until the blonde wraps her long limbs high around her waist. “Soooo,” She drags out the ‘o’ sound as one hand slips to the sheets again. Violet’s fingers tense, curling into fists as her lashes slide shut. Her ears straining to track the gentle shushing sound sliding over the sheets that quickly turns to something metallic and melodic. “I think, you should lose the privilege of touch.”

Violet tries to remain indifferent despite the little thrill that flutters behind her ribs as her focus catches on the thick strips of black and purple leather and winking silver buckles. Tries to remain indifferent as her eyes travel the length of the chains dangling between, and she tries to ignore how the excitement pools in her belly, heating her blood and tightening her thighs around Clementine’s waist. The links are delicate yet functional, swinging gently in the air with the residual memory of motion as the cool length of brushed steel skims over the blonde’s warm skin. She tries to hide the thrilled little tremor that shivers through her limbs and jumps in her belly when Clementine drapes herself over her. Sinking onto her forearms and bending Violet in half as fingers thread through her hair and gently cradle the back of her head.

Her breathing hastens and her heart skips and gallops behind her ribs. Her bottom lip catches between her teeth as she recognizes the touch of Clementine’s soft lips teasing the length of her throat. Recognizes the pressure of the brunette’s own body flush against hers, lightly sliding intimate flesh over intimate flesh. Recognizes the warmth and wet of Clementine’s own arousal grinding down hard and dirty against her own folds. A soft mouth with sharp little teeth worrying at her collarbone before working back up to claim her lips. Lips that are warm atop her own. Soft and pliable. Gentle and sweet, and so incredibly loving.

She kisses Clementine deeply. Breath whistling through her nose as her lips part beneath the brunette’s tongue. Willing that her lover would now taste her urgency and desperation while she seeks out her affection to soothe her disappointment and the sting of her frustration of now four times denied with a fresh swell of arousal. Allowing herself to be distracted as dexterous fingers move beneath her flaxen strands, sifting through them and guiding a length of soft and supple leather to encircle her elegant throat.

When Clementine slowly, reluctantly, ends the delicate connection, the brunette presses her forehead gently to Violet’s own. Her hand migrates to touch side-swept bangs of cornsilk gold. Soft fingers pushing them back from her face, uncovering glittering eyes that swirl in intricate mosaics of pale greens and paler silvers and dance with a wild light.

Clementine could lose herself in those eyes. Perhaps later, she will. Afterwards, when Violet is exhausted and soft and eager to curl herself into Clementine’s arms. But for now, the brunette focuses on shifting her eyes downwards, following the invisible trails that the tips of her fingers trace along the defined edge to Violet's cheek. Skimming down the angled line of her jaw, along the delicate column of her throat where it bobs with every breathy gasp and swallow. Until her fingers find the softened edge of the leather, snugly fastened around Violet's throat. Taking a moment to marvel the softness of skin before her touch continues downwards, fingers straightening the short little strap adorned with shining silver studs and carefully arranging the thick O-ring that settles neatly between prominent collarbones.

The corner of Clementine's mouth lifts. Her eyes admiring the way that the wide collar suits Violet. The dark leather is an eye-catching contrast to the blonde’s pale pallor. Then her attention shifts as Violet draws her hands between them both, fingers curled and wrists pressed together as she eagerly presents them to the brunette. Her shuttered gaze drops down to the two remaining bindings in Clementine’s grasp, still waiting to be implicated, the expectation blowing her pupils wide and setting her breathing to hitch in her throat.

And, as Clementine walks the cuffs around Violet’s wrists, her fingers tremble slightly with every tug that tightens the buckles and twist that fastens chains. The blood in Clementine’s veins winds its heat through her cheeks, reddening the tips of her ears and all of her thoughts gnarl together when she feels Violet squirm beneath her. Those glinting gemstone eyes, alight with hope and shadowed with desire, entice her and Clementine can feel her own stare smoulder as she watches intently as curious wrists test their bindings to each other and throat before drifting lower. Admiring the way that the light catches the tops of small, delicate breasts as they press together cutely between Violet’s upper arms. Perking up high upon the slender frame and tipped with dusky pink nipples, tight and pebbled under Clementine’s roaming wolf amber eyes.

Violet swallows thickly. Her own saliva sticking awkwardly in her throat. “Cl-Clem?” 

She can hear it in Violet’s voice. The first touch of insecurity tainting her words, and if they were to lock eyes at this moment, Clementine is uncertain if she’d find anxious shadows or mesmerizing galaxies swirling around pupils blown wide peering back at her. She breathes deep. In. Out. Leaning down, her elbows bracketing either side of silver-blonde strands, gaze shuttering as her lips brush Violet’s. Not an innocent touch, like a tease, but rather it’s all heat and fire. Passionate and demanding, quickening her breathing as effectively as it did Violet’s.

Gradually she moves away from plump, kiss-bitten lips. Her breath hot as it swathes Violet’s throat, a prelude to the tender brush of lips trailing sensitive skin. Blazing a trail through over stimulated nerve endings as they move lower. Teeth grazing over her clavicles, warm mouth brushing breasts and latching onto a nipple, wringing a broken cry from the blonde’s lips before continuing their journey downwards.

“Oh fff-fuh… _fuck_... Clem?”

Mouthing along ribs and swirling her tongue around the shallow dip of her belly button, Clementine smirks into soft skin as Violet’s body rolls and jolts against torturous kisses and teasing nips. Firm hands palm at narrow hips, pinning them flat and positioning her beneath Clementine’s eager mouth. Tongue sliding between shaking thighs, parting her and threading through feminine flesh, curling around the tightened little knot of nerves as her lips close, suckling hard.

Violet’s breathing stutters and her spine curves her up onto her shoulders, her heels kicking out and sliding against the sheets desperately. Her whines are high and her cry is sharp, scorching their sounds into her lungs before drifting over her lips. “O-oh…? Shit! Oh, oh, shit! Shit… Cl-Clem... _shit_!”

Though Clementine hears Violet’s urgent cries she is hesitant to look away from the sleek body. The blonde’s taut belly shudders and the sharp line of her pelvis twists, pressing the crux of her thighs harder against her firm tongue proving to be a far more enticing and arousing sight for Clementine to ignore. Gleefully she listens to the gentle shiver in Violet’s breathing, hears the way that her gasps hitch and ripple through the rhythmic rise and fall of shuddering ribs, like skipping stones across water.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Voice cracking and belly shuddering, Violet twists and strains against her bindings, almost sobbing her plea. “For the love of... Clem. I want it... I _need_ it! Please... _Please_!”

Thick lips curl into a devious little smirk. Suckling harder still and relishing in the musky taste of sensitive flesh trembling upon her tongue. Relishing in her lover’s flavour before the purr that rumbles deep in Clementine’s throat vibrates through her lips and pulls an interesting new sound from the blonde.

This new sound that Violet makes is primal. Raw. And she isn’t quite certain that her body is her own anymore. Every single sensation is an exhausting negotiation, a battle. She’s close. She is so _fucking_ close, she can almost taste it. But she just can’t seem to force her lips and tongue into manipulating her whines and sobs into words anymore. Her heart rate accelerates but her breathing slows. Her thoughts, crystal clear but her tongue is confused. Every last nerve is ablaze and wound so tightly that it makes her teeth ache, but even that is still not quite enough. 

Finally, when hoarse, mumbled curses give way to a stream of breathy little “oh’s” and the wild squirming fall away to a suddenly stoic and pliable body, Clementine releases her intimate captive from her lips with a wet pop. Shifting herself up from laying on her belly between her lover’s spread thighs, rolling her entire slim form sensually onto her knees as she makes a proper show of her movements. Her fingers trail along the outside of Violet’s calves before wrapping firmly around slim thighs, her eyes firmly captivated by the way the glistening slit between them twitches and flutters and how the impossibly swollen clitoris jumps and trembles.

“Oh, Vi. You’re so close, aren’t you? So desperate.”

Teeth tearing at her bottom lip to hold her voice in check, Violet whimpers and nods. Her fingers flex uselessly against her flaming cheeks. Bound wrists moving, hands balling into fists that push tight against her mouth, trying in vain to stop the embarrassingly pitiful sounds clamouring to escape her throat.

“I bet you could come from barely anything.” 

Clementine’s voice is amused and her tone gentle, cajoling. Her hands, on Violet’s thighs, tighten and the blonde finds herself hauled closer once more before they shift to grasp her hips. Tilting them upwards and holding her firm, angling her just right and just enough so that this time Violet can feel the pulsing of Clementine’s own folds directly on hers. Can feel how the brunette’s wet heat scorches against her own.

“But you need to wait, Vi. Just a little longer.” Clementine’s own voice catches in her throat as her hips circle slowly, dragging one slick clitoris over the other and sending a quick little thrill tingling along her own spine. “A little… _hah!_.. little bit more. Can you do that?”

Violet buries her frustrated wails against her fingers. “I…” After a long moment, she peels her knuckles away from her lips. Her voice barely more than a hoarse and weak croak and Clementine is unsure if Violet’s next words are murmured to convince herself or the brunette. “I... I can. I’m okay, Clem. I’m okay.”

“You’re amazing, Violet.” Clementine’s voice, rough with her own arousal, sends another wave of frustrated excitement down to Violet's groin. Tightening the coil that’s already so twisted up inside her insides even further with every word of praise that the brunette utters. “I wish you could see yourself. All spread out and wet and hot. And those sounds you make.” Clementine pauses to slide her eyes shut, thick lashes fluttering and a flicker of pink tongue peeking from between her teeth. Her breath hisses and voice hitches as she sucks a deep lungful of air down, her hips rolling as she teases her own glistening folds over and between her lover's. “I know you can feel what you’re doing to me.”

Again, Violet twists her wrists against her bindings. She wants to touch her. Want’s to cling to Clementine’s hips and force her down harder against herself. Wants to feel her come against her, but she can’t. A frustrated noise slips from between her teeth as she strains fruitlessly against leather and steel, her attempts to escape thwarted. Her chest heaves and her eyes screw up tight as she tosses herself backwards, her head thumping against the pillow and thighs trembling as she passes her tongue over her dry lips. “Ye-yes.”

She can feel her heartbeat everywhere… every single pound, every beat a turbulent push from within that throbs in her ears and behind her eyes. It pulses against her fingertips and buzzes angrily through her blood, it even flutters delicately between her thighs. And, almost entirely swallowed up by the dark beating in her chest and the roar of her blood comes Clementine’s voice. Her tone is low and warm, with an adorable trace of huskiness to it that is not entirely unexpected.

“I want to feel you come, Vi.” Clementine’s voice hitches in her throat, caught in a soft gasp as Violet’s twitching nub stimulates her own. Encouraging her to grind down harder, her nails biting deeper into pale skin and leaving stinging indentations against Violet’s hips.

And then Clementine alters the angle and everything changes.

Her lashes flutter shut and her chin lowers to her chest, mouth falling loose and open as one palm smooths down along the blonde’s gently curving lines and she pants out hot little words. “I want to feel you come against me.”

There is pressure and friction everywhere. Intimate flesh, overstimulated and over-sensitive, crushed between both Clementine’s pubic bone and her own lights Violet up from the inside out. Her belly contracts and jumps away from her stroking fingers even as her spine arches and curves. She writhes when thumb and forefinger tweak a tightly pebbled nipple between them, keeping time with every wet drag of one tightened clitoris over the other. She can taste her heartbeat throbbing in the back of her throat and see her pulse beating behind her eyelids.

“Cl… Clem? Please! I-I… I _can’t!_ ” Violet twists in Clementine’s grasp. Every touch has a raw intensity behind it, her body and brain electrified as her breaths come fast and her heart races faster. Without the barriers of silicone and straps, the intimacy behind the sex is all intense and intoxicating passion that shivers over Violet’s lips and shakes through her thighs.

“Oh. _Oh! God..._ Fuck! Please!” She’s done. She can’t take any more. Her chest heaves and her mouth is dry even though her breaths come sticky and wet to her throat as she whispers. “Please… Oh God, Clem, _please!_ ”

She now shakes all the way from her curling toes to her hips and no matter how deep or fast she breathes, it’s not enough. Her brain still fogs amid the rapidly firing synapses and her vision still blurs. Her heels skid and kick out, digging down as Violet curls up onto her shoulders to either escape or demand more, she can’t tell anymore. Her wrists twist and pull against the leather and chains as her mind wrestles for control while her body fights for the release it so desperately needs. 

The pads of Clementine’s thumbs sweep along the sharp juts of bone as she tucks her chin to watch the drag and slide of their folds, puffy and angrily red, moving over each other for a moment longer. Taking a second to calm her hitching voice before she speaks.

“Shhh. Shh, shh, hey. It’s alright, Vi, I know. I know.” The brunette hushes gently. She increases the pressure on the blonde’s hips, her fingers gripping hard, forcing her to lie still and hear her next words even as she uses the blonde’s trembling form to chase her own climax. “It’s okay. You can come now.”

Violet’s voice reaches her ears as a small, dazed little sound. The confusion that bleeds into her lover’s words arouses her and everything inside Clementine, from her guts to her groin, tightens pushing her closer to her own climax. “I-I can?”

“You can.” Her tone switches from soothing to dominating in a single breath, the bold inflection catching the blonde’s attention far more quickly than the words. “I want you to come for me.”

Clementine’s permission is all it takes. Like a switch in Violet’s brain flicking on her eyes slip closed and she lets her limbs fall loose and limp even as her spine tenses. Her head tilts backwards, indenting the mangled pillow beneath it, and though her lips remain still, they are parted and needy little “oh’s” escape her throat. For a moment everything is peaceful, both girls lost in the sensations and intimate closeness shared. And then Clementine’s pubic bone catches in just the right way and Violet’s entire body jolts and spasms as though she’d been hooked into the mains and, in one agonizing moment, every single one of her senses simply shuts down and her mind wipes blank.

Violet’s perception of time feels distorted, almost suspended as she comes. Everything slows until there is nothing, only herself hurtling toward an invisible floor. And then the world seems to come rushing back toward her in a terrifying blur with every sensation slamming through her exhausted body. Her throat constricts around her voice and makes it feel impossible for her to breathe. The roar of her tympanic heartbeat pulsates throughout her whole body, and she feels as though she could suffocate even as her lungs inflate and burn with every one of her strangled wails.

Her body doesn’t know what to do.

The first thing that she can hear is the swish of the rumpled bedsheets beneath her as her, then comes her voice, wailing and trembling with every sobbing breath that she gasps. And finally she hears Clementine’s voice, murmuring soothing words of comfort in her own broken pitch, pushing through the deafening staccato of her pulse as it beats and thumps in her ears.

“Violet, listen to me,” Despite her own climax drawing so close that she can taste it, thick and heady in the air, Clementine is careful to keep her voice as steady as she can as she continues to grind down against Violet’s bucking and writhing hips with increased urgency and friction. She tucks the fingers of one hand between Violet’s own, the long, slender digits twisting tightly around the brunette’s shorter ones as the blonde clutches them to her chest. “You need to slow down and breathe.”

But Violet is so lost to the storm of swirling sensations that she barely recognizes Clementine’s words and barely notices as one of her arms moves to wrap beneath her shoulders, holding her close. Hardly notices how the brunette’s fingers cradle the back of her head and thread through her hair. But she is aware of the fire in her blood and the fine hairs on her arms that lift when sweet, warm breaths swathe over her cheeks and flutter her eyelashes in soft and slow pants guiding her own. And she is aware of Clementine’s lips on hers, tasting her cries and savouring her whimpers once her breathing eases and gradually begins mimicking the brunette’s more stable rhythm. 

“That’s it, Vi. That’s it. Breathe with me.” For a moment Clementine simply touches her forehead to Violet’s, just listening as she steadies her breathing before she pulls back far enough to observe the green eyes, half shuttered and peering up at her through a glassy sheen. “Are you alright?”

Violet swallows thickly and nods, her throat bobs awkwardly beneath the collar as she croaks quietly through chattering teeth. “Ho-holy shit, that…” She shivers slightly. “That was intense.”

Clementine hums softly, her hand disentangling itself from the silken flaxen locks and moving to work the buckle loose.

“It was.” As she slides it from Violet’s slender neck she presses her lips to the slightly chaffed skin, leaving gentle and lingering kisses trailing from clavicle to jaw. Her breath is warm as it curls against Violet’s skin, just beneath her ear and Clementine’s hands are gentle as they skate lower still, to the straps still buckled around the blonde’s wrists. “And you did so well, Vi. So well.”

As Clementine continues to gently work the bindings loose, she continues to gift the blonde her gentle touches and comforting kisses to reddened skin, Violet’s eyes slide shut. Until she feels her lover shift between her thighs and a startled yelp tumbles over her lips.

“Ah, shit. Sorry.” Clementine settles one palm against pale narrow hips, the other next to Violet’s shoulder and carefully heaves herself over to sink herself heavily into the mattress beside the blonde. Digging her elbow into the sheets and blankets, and propping her chin in her palm, the brunette allows her eyes to wander. Her gaze is weighted with warm simmering lust as tawny gold irises drag along long legs and slender thighs until they settle upon the still exposed and parted swollen folds. “You feeling okay? Y’know, after everything?”

“I’m tired. And everything still feels kinda twitchy.” Violet mumbles softly. Her eyes are closed and her words slur together just a little like they do when she’s just starting to drift to sleep. Then the lashes part and her gaze shifts groggily toward Clementine. “What about you? You didn’t get to...”

“Shhh. Don’t worry about that, ‘kay. I got enough.” Clementine’s mouth twitches, her soft lips stretch into a gentle smile as she carefully curls her fingers around Violet’s hip and leans in to hide a kiss against the blonde’s sweaty temple while her thumb sweeps along the line of the older girls pelvis. “Besides, you’re a puddle right now. And for the plans I have, I need you a lot more…” The smile that paints her lips slants to one side and there’s a wicked light creeping into the golden threads of Clementine’s eyes as her thoughts turn mischievous. “... worked up.”

“Mm-hmmm.” Violet sighs, not fully listening as her body relaxes and her breathing evens out and sleep gently winds its soothing lullaby through her exhausted limbs.


End file.
